Der Kommissar
by EmilyfyeahJones
Summary: America Asks Fem!Germany to  sing a song but what happens after words?   GerxAme  Female!Germany Fem!ludwig


**FemGermany= Hanna and Hanna Is short for Johanna soooooo I choose this name 'cause it is a popular German name for girls it was this or Luna but luna really didn't fit her personality**

"Hey Hanna! What's up?" Alfred shouted

'_Mein gott why ist he bothering me now?'_ Johanna thought to herself

"America please refrain from calling me that" Johanna / Germany said

"Why~~~~~? Aren't we like Best friends?" Alfred whined

Johanna glared at him

"Fine! Oh! Could you sing the song "Ninety-nine red balloons for me?""

"Why? do you want to hear me sing "ninety-nine luftballoons"?" She Inquired

"uhm...Because back in the day I Really loved your New wave/ 80's' music" He blushed

"Plus, I Know you have a really nice strong singing voice" Alfred Blurted out

Germany felt herself blush "mein gott Just this one time, Ja?"

"Yes, ma'am!" America sat down and grinned pulling a burger from his jacket

_**Hast Du etwas Zeit für mich **_

_**Dann singe ich ein Lied fuer Dich**_

_**Von 99 Luftballons**_

Germany began singing her deep rich voice hitting every note

America was captivated by this sight all he could do was watch while doing a perfect impression of a fish

Her long blond hair which she usually has up in a bun down flowing down her back her piercing Blue eyes shut as she sang her curvy hips swaying to and fro a thin waist and an ample bosom she is any mans dream

as for her attire she was wearing a pleated deep blue knee-length jumper, leather lace up boots and a black long-sleeved shirt

_**Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont**_

_**Denkst Du vielleicht grad' an mich**_

_**Dann singe ich ein Lied fuer Dich**_

_**Von 99 Luftballons**_

_**Und dass sowas von sowas kommt**_

America reached out and grabbed her shoulder pulling her backwards in to an embrace his hands around her abdomen "Wah!" Shouted a startled Hanna

'_Wah? Why ist he holding me? Ich don't understand'_

"Oh-my-goodness! I Am Very sorry Germany" America apologized as soon as He realized what he had done then He helped her up

America and Germany both felt their faces' go bright red

'_Oh dear lord she just looked so beautiful standing there singing with such passion' _ Alfred embarrassingly thought to himself

'_Mei-mein got-gott h-he what was he doing why am I running warm, do I have a fever?'_ Germany sighed '_I Need a bier und bratwurst...' _

"uhm...sorry 'bout that do you want to get something to eat my treat 'cause I'm a hero and all" Alfred offered

"Ja, thank you for offering I could go for some beer and bratwurst right about now" Hanna replied

And with that they soon headed to the nearest bar, which also happened to be a karaoke bar

they drank ate and there was much merriment

Alfred walked up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone "This one is for my friend Hanna sorry 'bout interrupting you while you were singing"

Germany recognized the beat '_it couldn't be this is an American bar"_

_**Two, three, four**_

_**One, two, three**_

_**Well, it doesn't matter**_

_**Well, when I tell you the story**_

_**None the less,**_

_**I'm quite used to it**_

_**It won't be running in TV-Funk (magazine). -**_

_**Yes, she was young,**_

_**Her heart so pure and white**_

_**And every night has its price.**_

_'mein gott it is...'_

America smiled and winked at Germany then continued singing

He was wearing a T-shirt, His bomber jacket, a pair of military boots and a pair of jeans

Germany caught herself staring at him** '**_Ich was not staring at him' _She tried to deny it

**_There they're singing:_**

**_"Don't turn around, look, look,_**

**_the Kommissar is out and about!_**

**_He'll keep his eye on you_**

**_and you know why._**

**_Your zest for life will kill you."_**

**_Alles klar, Herr Kommissar?_**

As soon as that line was over he walked off of the stage after dropping his mic then headed towards Hanna

and walked her out of the bar then back to her apartment.

As soon as they arrived he pulled Her into a kiss and grabbed her waist

at first she tried to stop him, then she stopped and started kissing him back

he pulled away from her his hands still around her waist '_gosh, she is just so Beautiful! I wonder why I didn't do this earlier'_

"Herr kommissar is in town today and he is coming to visit" America said with a grin

"Oh really I Am pretty sure I have obeyed the laws Mr. police man" Germany replied with a smile

_A/N: A Kommisar is a high-ranking German police officer_

jeez,,, I cannot write worth anything


End file.
